Embodiments of the present specification generally relate to a system and method for rotating a crankshaft to start an engine, and more particularly to an electrical system and method for rotating a crankshaft to start an aircraft engine.
Typically, mechanical power is provided to rotate a crankshaft coupled to an aircraft engine to start an aircraft engine. Generally, a pneumatic system is employed to provide the mechanical power to the crankshaft. In particular, the pneumatic system provides high-pressure air to start the aircraft engine. Use of the pneumatic system for starting the aircraft engine disadvantageously entails transporting the pneumatic system to the aircraft. Also, the supply of mechanical power by the pneumatic systems and other mechanical systems suffers from low efficiency.
Recently, use of electrical systems for starting the aircraft engine has been proposed. The electrical system calls for the use of one or more alternating current (AC) electrical machines, which in turn include autotransformers, thereby resulting in a bigger footprint of the electrical system. Also, in certain scenarios, the topology of the electrical system fails to ensure optimal utilization of the AC electrical machines and associated converters, thereby leading to diminished efficiency of the electrical system for providing mechanical power to the aircraft engine.